Changes
by Lori2279
Summary: ER L&O xover. Abby gets a change just when she needs it most. All of the L&O triology characters are fair game. Updated 0703
1. Chapter 1

Title: Changes  
  
Author: Me  
  
Email: soap_queen@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all.  
  
A/N: Thank you Patti for being a beta reader and the best cheering section. Check out some of her Third Watch Stories, including the one we write together called Off Duty.  
  
"Abby? Hey, someone's at the desk looking for you," Susan Lewis told her friend. "He made it sound important."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Thanks. Can you?" she motioned to her patient. "He needs a blood draw."  
  
"Sure. I'll take care of it."  
  
"Thanks," Abby smiled before she left the room and headed for the desk. She spotted a man in a suit and tie standing near the desk. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Abigail Lockhart?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I represent a Miguel Sandoval."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's a lawyer who practices in New York. You were named in the last will and testament of one William H. Wyczenski."  
  
"That's my father. He's dead?"  
  
"Yes. This letter will explain things further. I am sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Good day."  
  
"Bye," Abby took the envelope into the lounge and sat down. She took a deep breath and then opened it up. She read it quickly and then looked at the enclosed papers. She bit her lip and then left the lounge. As she passed the desk she called, "Hey Frank, tell whoever asks I had to go up and see Mary Cain."  
  
"Yeah you got it," the desk clerk said gruffly.  
  
hr  
  
"Luka?" Abby poked her head into her friend's hospital room. "Hey, you awake?"  
  
"Yeah," the man said, as he straightened up in bed. "Come in."  
  
"Thanks," Abby entered the room and shut the door behind her. "Look, I wanted to tell you something before you heard it somewhere else."  
  
"What's up?" He motioned for her to sit on the edge of his bed and she did.  
  
"I just came from talking to Mary Cain."  
  
"The nursing supervisor?"  
  
"Yeah. I took a leave of absence."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dad died and he apparently left me something that I have to go to New York to claim."  
  
"So, you're just leaving?"  
  
"Yeah." Off his look, "And don't look at me like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like I'm jumping ship or something. I won't be gone long."  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with Carter?"  
  
"Not unless he killed my father."  
  
"Abby."  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with Carter, I swear." She checked her watch, "I gotta go call my mom and tell her the news." She hugged Luka. "Take care of yourself. I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Thank you. You, too."  
  
HR  
  
Abby made sure she was alone in the lounge before she dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom? It's me."  
  
"Abby? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Uh, no. Mom, I got a letter from a lawyer today. He represents Dad's estate."  
  
"His estate?"  
  
"Yeah. Mom, Dad died."  
  
"Oh. Oh, no. Oh, Abby."  
  
"Look, Mom, I'm heading for New York. Do you wanna meet me there? Or maybe I could come to Minnesota and we can take the train from there."  
  
"I like the second idea."  
  
"Okay. I'll call you when I get a flight."  
  
"I love you, sweetie."  
  
"I love you, too, Mom," Abby said before she hung the phone up.  
  
HR  
  
"Hey Abby, you wanna- What are you doing?" Susan asked when she walked into the lounge.  
  
"Cleaning out my locker," Abby smiled over her shoulder.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I won't be using it for a while," Abby said turning around. "That stuff on the table is Carter's. Give it to him okay?"  
  
"You won't be here?"  
  
"Just in case," Abby said. "Susan, I'm taking off for a while. There's some family stuff I need to take care of."  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"No, as far as I know he's okay. My dad died and there's a lot of stuff to straighten out."  
  
"Oh Abby, I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, I just feel like I should be there right now instead of here," Abby turned back around to face her locker.  
  
"And it has nothing to do with you and Carter breaking up?"  
  
"That's a mild way of putting it, don't you think? Don't you mean does it have something to do with him dumping me via a letter? Rat bastard couldn't even do it in person," Abby vented a little of the anger she'd been feeling since Luka's friend had handed her that letter.  
  
"That's a no right?"  
  
"Yes it's a no. I'm not doing this because of him. I'm doing this because of me. Because I need to get out."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I managed to get a flight out at three tomorrow morning."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Yeah," Abby finished cleaning out her locker. "I just have to go home and pack. Just some clothes for now. If it becomes more of a permanent thing, I'll be sending for the rest of my stuff."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you," Susan said with a wry grin as Abby turned around.  
  
Abby smiled and hugged Susan, "Miss you too. Take care of yourself, okay? Take care of Jing-Mei too. ER chicks gotta stick together."  
  
"I'll remember that," Susan nodded. "Bye Abby."  
  
"Bye." Abby picked up her stuff and headed for the door. "Oh hey, what were you gonna ask me before?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were asking me something as you walked in the door but you interrupted yourself. What was your question?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for dinner or something."  
  
"Maybe some other time," Abby smiled.  
  
"Yeah, when you're not leaving," Susan kidded. "See ya Abby."  
  
"See ya," Abby nodded as she made her final exit.  
  
Susan went out the door a few seconds later. She could see Abby in the bay talking to Greg Pratt. He shook his head and gave her a hug. That's when Susan headed for the desk. She picked up the phone and pressed the line she had left on hold. "Sorry about that."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She's busy."  
  
"Did you tell her it was me?"  
  
"No and I think it's better that way." Susan said.  
  
"So, what, I'm just supposed to walk in and say 'hey Abby, miss me?'"  
  
"It's a thought," Susan theorized. "Look, I'll see you in a couple of months, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay. See you then." Susan hung up the phone and looked up at Pratt. "Hey. I guess Abby told you, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Too bad. I liked her."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Still say it was Carter's loss," he said picking up a chart and heading to see a patient.  
  
"You don't know how right you are," Susan said under her breath. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Changes  
  
Author: Me  
  
Email: soap_queen@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all.  
  
A/N: Thank you Patti for being a beta reader and the best cheering section. Check out some of her Third Watch Stories, including the one we write together called Off Duty.  
  
Ch 2  
  
"My father left me a bar?" Abby stared at her dad's attorney.  
  
"A tavern," the attorney corrected.  
  
"The distinction being?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Taverns serve food, Mom," Abby explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"If I may continue? Bill also left the stipulation that if you chose to sell the bar, the money would be divided equally between you and your brother. If you choose to keep and operate the bar, ten percent of the profits go into a bank account that is in trust for your brother's medical needs as they arise."  
  
Abby nodded, "How did my father know about Eric?"  
  
"He hired a private investigator last year when he was diagnosed with his heart condition."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, would you like to see your property?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I would."  
  
hr  
  
"Hey, Dr. Lewis?"  
  
"What's up Jerry?"  
  
"Phone call."  
  
Susan picked up the phone and pressed the line that was blinking. "This is Susan Lewis."  
  
"You have got to see this place," Abby said by a way of greeting.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"No. I mean the bar is a regular old bar. As a matter of fact it's a cop bar called 'Thin Blue Line'. But the apartment above it? Oh my God, Susan you would die. It's gorgeous."  
  
"Your dad had good taste."  
  
"More like my dad's second wife had good taste. The lawyer, who was also a friend, said she decorated the place."  
  
"Your dad was married?"  
  
"Yeah. She died a couple years ago. The bar was his outright even before they even met."  
  
"Oh," Susan said. "So, now what?"  
  
"I have no idea. But Susan? I wouldn't expect me back anytime soon," Abby said looking around the room she was in.  
  
hr  
  
Maggie was sitting at the bar when Abby walked in from the back.  
  
"Hey. Fix you a drink?" Abby teased.  
  
Maggie smiled and then looked around. "This was your father's dream for so long."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Maggie nodded, "Yeah. He always wanted to open a place like the one his grandfather told him stories about. Your great grandpa was a cop, did you know that?"  
  
"No, I didn't," Abby shook her head. "In Minnesota?"  
  
"No. Here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep." Maggie looked at the clock. "You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I saw a pizza place down the block. I'll go get us one with pepperoni."  
  
"Sounds great." Abby smiled and then she put her hand in her pocket.  
  
"On me," Maggie said. "I've got my keys if you go back upstairs."  
  
"Okay Mom."  
  
Maggie left and Abby grabbed a menu and took a seat at a table. She started to look it over. A few minutes passed and she heard a knock at the front door.  
  
She looked up and said loudly, "We're closed."  
  
"NYPD ma'am."  
  
"Oh. Uh, hold on a sec," she called. She got up and went to windows beside the door. Looking out, she saw a man and a woman in front of her door. She knocked on the window and got their attention. The man flashed a badge. Abby nodded and opened the door. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Can't be to careful," the woman said.  
  
"Come in," Abby moved aside and permitted them access. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm Detective Logan, this is Detective Silvera. We're investigating a robbery and one of our suspects says that at the time of the incident he was here."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"Two nights ago."  
  
"Then unless he has a key, I'm pretty sure he's lying."  
  
"Why's that?" Detective Logan asked.  
  
"Because according to my father's attorney we've been closed since my father died, a week ago."  
  
"I see," Detective Silvera said. "Do you have the number for your father's lawyer? We'd like to verify that you were closed on the night in question."  
  
"Uh, yeah. One sec I think it's in the office." Abby went behind the bar and through a door. She returned a few seconds later with the number. "I can also call the bouncer and check the story. His number is a little harder to find. My father's office is a little messy."  
  
"Break-in?" Logan asked.  
  
"No. Paramedic traffic."  
  
"Oh," he said. "Sorry."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"This is my card," he said writing down something. "My beeper number is on the back. Call me when you get a hold of the bouncer or have him call me."  
  
"You got it Detective- Mike?" She looked at the card and then at him.  
  
"Mike Logan," he nodded.  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance have a grandmother named Greta Michaels who used to live in Minnesota, would you?"  
  
"Have we met?"  
  
"I'm Abby Lockhart. My maiden name is Wyczenski."  
  
"Abby?" Mike's face broke into a smile.  
  
"Hey Mike," Abby hugged him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Like I said. I just inherited the place."  
  
"Your dad owned this place?"  
  
"Yeah. You been in here?"  
  
"Everyone who works for the city knows this place," Mike's partner said. "I'm Frankie."  
  
"And as you may have guessed, I'm Abby."  
  
"Good to meet you," Frankie smiled. "You know what? I just realized I never told my sitter to make sure my son got a nap today. He's not feeling well."  
  
"We should go anyway," Mike said. "Abby, good to see you again. I'll be back opening night."  
  
"Okay," Abby smiled.  
  
Mike and Frankie left the bar.  
  
Mike came back in a few minutes later.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
"Was there something else?" She asked.  
  
"Are you busy tomorrow night?"  
  
"No," she shook her head.  
  
"Wanna have dinner?"  
  
"Can I have another one of your cards?"  
  
"Sure," Mike handed one over.  
  
Abby wrote something down and handed it back over, "Call me when you get off work. You know where I live."  
  
"I'll do that." Mike left again.  
  
When Abby was sure she was alone she let out a happy little, "Yes!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Changes  
  
Author: Me  
  
Email: soap_queen@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all.  
  
A/N: Thank you Patti for being a beta reader and the best cheering section. Check out some of her Third Watch Stories, including the one we write together called Off Duty.  
  
Ch 3  
  
"So, you just said yes?" Susan asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I said yes. What is the big deal?" Abby asked.  
  
"It's just a little strange. You just met the guy."  
  
"I knew him when we were kids."  
  
"But still," Susan protested. "Isn't it a little fast?"  
  
"No. Not really. Look the last time I had a real first date was probably Luka and that didn't end well."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He killed a guy who tried to mug us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. I probably should've taken that as a sign," Abby said as she made herself comfortable in a chair.  
  
"Probably," Susan agreed. "But back to Mike. Abby, are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"I'm going out with a guy I've known since I was eight."  
  
"Yes but you said you haven't seen him since you were seventeen. A lot has happened since then. One marriage, Luka, and Carter have happened since then. Speaking of Carter, you know we got word that he'll be back soon," Susan fibbed. It was a little white lie. The staff had just gotten the word that Carter would be back soon. She, of course, had known for about a week already.  
  
"Susan, in case you missed the news, let me fill you in. The last communication I had from Carter specifically told me not to wait for him. I am merely taking Dr. Rat's advice," Abby said cheerfully. "Look, it was fun, some of the time, but you know, it's over. I have to get on with my life. I'm sure Carter's getting on with his. There must be someone warming his bed over there."  
  
"Abby!"  
  
"What? Luka came back with someone. Why can't Carter get with someone while he's over there?"  
  
"'Cause he's Carter and he doesn't do that kind of thing."  
  
"Yeah he does. A few examples that I've heard about over the years okay? Dr. Keaton, Roxanne, and Rena. The last one I knew personally."  
  
"He slept with Abby Keaton?" Susan asked, amazed. "She's like ten years older then he is."  
  
"And Rena was more than ten years younger then he is."  
  
"God, I never knew Carter had a disgusting male side to him," Susan said. "He ever boff someone in a linen closet?"  
  
"I don't think so," Abby said. "Why? What do you know?"  
  
"Luka."  
  
"Oh that. I knew about that. Did I ever tell you about Nicole?"  
  
"Who's Nicole?"  
  
"A fling Luka had. She turned out to be a major thief."  
  
"Oh, right. I remember her. He slept with her?"  
  
"Yeah," Abby neglected to mention the abortion Nicole had had. Luka still didn't know about that.  
  
"Hey, how's Maggie?"  
  
"She's good. She's heading home tomorrow. I'm taking her to Grand Central in the morning."  
  
"Doesn't fly, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I know that story," Susan said. "Oh shoot! Abby I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for work. Call me when you get home. I want the details of your date."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes. I am. It'll give me something to tell Jing-Mei about."  
  
"Tell her I say hi."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0  
  
"Your mom seems to be doing well," Mike said once they were sitting at a table in an Italian restaurant a few blocks from Thin Blue Line.  
  
"She is. She's willing to stay on her medication and she's in therapy. It's been like that for over two years now."  
  
"That's great," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah. Especially considering what she was like when we were kids."  
  
"Wasn't gonna go there."  
  
"Might as well let be said so it's not sitting there."  
  
"Yeah I guess. What happened?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"To change Maggie. What happened?" Mike took a sip of water.  
  
"Oh. She tried to kill herself."  
  
Mike sent a spray of water flying at the table next to them. "So sorry," he said to the couple. "She tried to do what?"  
  
"She tried to kill herself. See, my ex, Richard, came to the hospital and told me that someone from a motel in Oklahoma called. She had my old number, which is still his number, in her purse. I went out there with a friend and got her. On the way back we stopped at a convenience store. She swiped a box of pills and took them all."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Sleeping. She took them before we got in the car to keep driving to Chicago. By the time we got there she was barely responsive."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"Then we saved her, she was committed and then released by a judge's order. Then she decided to go back to Minnesota where she's been for the past two years. But before she went she told me that she'd made a realization in that trauma room. She didn't want to die and she didn't want her little girl to watch her die," Abby finished and looked up at Mike. "So, now that I've completely scared you off, shall we eat?"  
  
"You didn't scare me off Abby," Mike smiled and took one of Abby's hands. "I've known you too long. C'mon. Remember how many summer nights you and I slept out in the woods because neither of us wanted to go home?"  
  
"Remember all the times your grandmother tried to teach us Gaelic?"  
  
"I remember all the times my grandma yelled at me and Eric in Gaelic."  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Abby smiled, "It's kinda nice having someone that knows what my demons are."  
  
"You can't touch me Wyczenski. I know all your secrets."  
  
"Same to you Logan."  
  
"Hey, that reminds me. How's Eric?"  
  
"He's adjusting."  
  
"Adjusting?"  
  
"Yeah. Last year he was diagnosed as-"  
  
Mike got it. "Oh hell, Ab, I'm sorry."  
  
"Funny if you think about it. I was terrified it was going to be me. My mother watched me from the time I was a little girl. Turns out we should've been watching Eric."  
  
"It's not funny. Not even a little bit," Mike shook his head. "So, I take it that means he's out of the Air Force?"  
  
"Yeah," Abby nodded. "After he was discharged, I tried to get him into a program. It didn't work. He and Maggie went back to Minnesota where she tried to make him see a therapist and stay on his meds."  
  
"I take it that that didn't work either."  
  
"No. He took off. He bought a plane and disappeared off the radar."  
  
"Abby, he's not-"  
  
"No! No, he's okay. We found him. Actually, he found me. He called and I went to get him. I got him back to Chicago and he made a public scene at my ex-boyfriend's grandmother's burial," Abby nodded.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He peed on a tree in front of all the mourners and then fell into Mrs. Carter's open grave."  
  
To his credit Mike didn't laugh. He did, however, tighten the grip he had on Abby's hand a little. "Where is he now?"  
  
"Hospital in Minnesota. Mom checked him in and she's not checking him out until he's willing to take care of himself properly."  
  
"Good for her," Mike nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I've got an idea."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Abby leaned in closer, "Well, I caught you up on all my demons before we ordered. Why don't we wait till after dinner to get up to speed on yours?"  
  
"Deal," Mike smiled.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~  
  
"You hit him?" Abby asked as they walked down the street after dinner.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"In front of witnesses?"  
  
"Not just witnesses, a TV camera."  
  
"Jesus Mikey, did you learn nothing watching The Godfather? Never leave any witnesses."  
  
Mike laughed. "I must have forgotten that lesson," he nodded. "You want coffee?"  
  
"It's hot enough out here. Let's get ice cream," she pointed. "On me."  
  
"Sounds good," Mike took her hand and they walked towards the shop. "You still like vanilla?"  
  
"Boring. Chocolate chip mint. You still like rum raisin?"  
  
"Gave that up a while ago. Strawberry."  
  
"Guess some things do change."  
  
"Sometimes. But there are things that never change," he smiled.  
  
Abby smiled too and looked down at their joined hands. Mike was right. There were some things that never changed.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~  
  
"Susan? It's Abby."  
  
"Hey. I was hoping you'd call. So?"  
  
"There are no words."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"That good. A lot of old feelings came back. Feelings that I'd put aside a long time ago."  
  
"Just how close were the two of you growing up?"  
  
"Okay, first guy I slept with. Howie. First guy I loved? Mike."  
  
"First guy you loved and the second guy you slept with?"  
  
"For an entire summer. God, Susan, tonight he kissed me and everything good and bad about us just come flooding back."  
  
"First loves are powerful things," Susan said cautiously suddenly glad Carter was a couple thousand miles away and not able to take her cell phone from her hand to try to talk to Abby.  
  
"It's more than that."  
  
"How much more?"  
  
"He never bailed on me when it came to Maggie, ya know? He never made me feel like the things she did were my fault."  
  
"Did Carter or Luka?"  
  
"No they never made me feel bad about Maggie."  
  
"Emphasis on Maggie. This is about Eric, right?"  
  
"And I know he didn't do it on purpose but dammit, yes Carter made me feel like what Eric did was my fault." Abby sighed on her end. "I mean, what was I supposed to do? Leave him at home and hope he didn't do anything stupid?"  
  
Susan wasn't sure how to answer her friend so she asked, "So, how was the kiss? Has Mike improved over the years?"  
  
"Yes and it still made me feel like I'd never been kissed before."  
  
"Oh boy," Susan said. This was not good news. Well it was good news for Abby but not for Carter. "So? What now?"  
  
"Now I take the rest of my vacation time, sick days, and personal days and I figure out what I want."  
  
"Do you have an inkling?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I might," Abby smiled. "Susan, I hope that we stay friends even if I never set foot in Chicago again."  
  
"Jeez Abby, don't get morbid on me. Of course we'll stay friends. Besides, I might have to make the trip to New York just to see if this Mike guy is good enough for you."  
  
"Trust me, he's perfect for me," Abby grinned. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Changes  
  
Author: Me  
  
Email: soapqueenhotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. I tided myself over with a vignette entitled 'Subconscious' in which a certain specter gives Carter a long overdue piece of advice.  
  
Ch 4  
  
"ER," Jerry said into the phone.  
  
"Jerry? It's Carter," John shouted into the phone.  
  
"Hey Doc. What's up?" Jerry held a hand over his other ear and listened.  
  
"Is Susan around?"  
  
"Dr. Lewis? No. She's off today."  
  
"Oh. What about Abby?"  
  
"Abby? I don't think she works here anymore. Weaver's trying to get Sam to take over as charge nurse."  
  
"What? Who's Sam?"  
  
"New nurse."  
  
"Jerry? Who are you talking to?" Greg Pratt asked.  
  
"It's Carter."  
  
"Gimme, I'll talk to him."  
  
"Be my guest man." Jerry handed over the phone and went back to his computer.  
  
"Carter? It's Pratt."  
  
"Hey! What was Jerry talking about? He said that Abby didn't work there anymore."  
  
"As far as I know she's on vacation man."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Don't know. She didn't say. Lewis might know."  
  
"Who's Louie?" John shouted over the static.  
  
"Not Louie. Lewis. You know, Dr. Lewis."  
  
"Susan," Lydia supplied.  
  
"Susan," Greg said into the phone.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Susan!"  
  
"Vacation."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not her travel agent."  
  
"Is there anyone there that does know?"  
  
"Jing-Mei might."  
  
"Put her on."  
  
"It's her day off. Sorry man. I gotta go. See you when you get back," Greg said as he hung up.  
  
hr  
  
"No, Pratt! Don't hang-" The dial tone buzzed in his ear. "Up," he finished lamely. "Great."  
  
"Everything alright," Kem, an AIDS worker, asked.  
  
"No," John said putting the phone down. "No, everything is not alright. I completely screwed up with my girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend? And now I don't know where she is."  
  
"Maybe, I can help take your mind off of your problems," Kem said suggestively.  
  
"Thanks but no."  
  
Kem frowned. It wasn't the first time John Carter had shot her down and frankly she was getting a little sick of it. She knew what the Carter family represented and roughly how much they were worth. She wanted in on it.  
  
But John wasn't being very receptive. All he kept doing was whining about his ex-girlfriend. "So, what did your friend say? I heard something about a vacation."  
  
"Well, a friend might know where Abby is but the friend is on vacation and the friend who might know where isn't on duty." Carter frowned, "Was that a sentence?"  
  
"You're having trouble tracking down a friend who might lead you to the friend who knows where Abby is. I got it."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to wait until I get back to Chicago."  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"The week before Christmas."  
  
"A Christmas present in the form of you? I'd say she's very lucky."  
  
"Yeah, well that depends on whether or not she lets me get two words out before she tells me to go to hell."  
  
"Do you think there might be someone else in the picture?"  
  
"Not this fast. It took Abby and me a year before we got together. She doesn't jump when it comes to relationships."  
  
((((((((  
  
"God, Abby, he's great," Susan said as she sat at the bar. She was watching Mike talk to someone from the D.A.'s office. Jack something Irish.  
  
"Yeah, he is, isn't he?"  
  
"Remind me again who he's talking to."  
  
"Jack McCoy. Executive Assistant District Attorney, Homicide Division. The blonde with him is ADA Serena Southerlyn. You know, he's single."  
  
"Too old for me and geographically undesirable."  
  
"Yeah. You're right. What about Mike's old captain? He's a widower, you know."  
  
"Shut up before I hit you," Susan giggled.  
  
Abby laughed. "Just kidding."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Susan rolled her eyes and then looked over at Mike who was looking over at Abby. "God, that man's in love with you."  
  
"What?" Abby stared at her.  
  
"It's just the way he looks at you. You could be the only clothed woman in a room full of naked ones and he wouldn't give anyone but you a second glance. I envy you that."  
  
Abby blushed and looked down, "I don't know about that-"  
  
"I do. He looks at you the same way Mark looked at Jen before the divorce and the way Doug always looked at Carol when he thought no one was watching."  
  
"Tell you a secret?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I love him, too," Abby smiled.  
  
Susan nodded, "Yes, I knew that."  
  
"Oh, you did, did you?"  
  
"I'm very wise."  
  
"Hmmm. Did I tell you that Luka called?"  
  
"No. When?"  
  
"This morning while you were in the shower. He wants to stop by the next time he goes through New York. He says he wants to visit but I think he wants to give Mike the once over too."  
  
"He's going back to Africa? Has he lost his mind?"  
  
"That was my question too, but I didn't voice it."  
  
Susan shook her head. "Did he happen to mention if Carter called looking for one of us?"  
  
"I didn't ask."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Susan, what part of 'it's over' do you not understand? He went his way, I'm going mine and you know what? I like it this way."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," Abby nodded.  
  
"Okay." Susan took a look around the crowded tavern. "Oh, now he's cute."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one sitting with the gorgeous brunette in the back."  
  
Abby looked and recognized the one Susan had pointed out. "Right age, wrong status."  
  
"Status?"  
  
"Yes. He's 'm' for married."  
  
"How married?"  
  
"Four kids."  
  
"Damn. Well, for future reference, what's his name?"  
  
"Elliot Stabler. He's a detective at Don's precinct."  
  
"What division?"  
  
"SVU."  
  
"SVU?"  
  
"Special Victims Unit. They investigate sexually based offenses, crimes against children, stuff like that."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Yeah if you like getting your heart ripped out on a daily basis," a new voice said.  
  
Abby smiled. "Hi John."  
  
"Abby. Guess you were listening."  
  
Abby nodded, "John Munch, this is Susan Lewis, a friend from Chicago. John's with SVU, too."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Susan shook his hand.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"John? Drink? Food?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"What'll it be," Abby smiled.  
  
((((((((  
  
"Night Susan," Abby said to her friend.  
  
"Night guys. Thanks for putting up with me the last few days," Susan smiled. "I'll try not to wake you when I get up to leave at five."  
  
"Thanks for that, but Mike'll be up." Abby looked at her boyfriend. "Even though right now he's having trouble keeping his eyes open."  
  
"Go to sleep. I'll call when I get to Chloe's tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. Night Susan."  
  
"Night," Susan disappeared into the guest room while Mike and Abby went into the master bedroom.  
  
Abby shut the door and turned on the lights. She changed quickly to a T- shirt and then crawled into bed. Mike came next after turning off the lights.  
  
"Okay, so I like her," Mike said after a moment of silence.  
  
"See? I told you so," Abby teased.  
  
"Point taken. She's pretty great. Of course since you like her I should've known I would."  
  
"Suck up."  
  
"Better believe it baby."  
  
)))))))  
  
Mike straightened his tie the next morning. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the door and then stopped beside the bed.  
  
"Ab?"  
  
"Mmm," she mumbled.  
  
"Just saying bye."  
  
"Mmm, 'kay."  
  
"Aren't you gonna give me a kiss before I go protect the mean streets?"  
  
Abby cracked open one eye and smiled at him, "I'll pray for you sweetheart."  
  
"Thanks," Mike grinned at her before he gave her a kiss. "See you later."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Always."  
  
Mike met Susan as she dragged her bag towards the elevator that went down to the street.  
  
"Need a hand?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Sure," Mike took her suitcase and put it into the elevator. They rode down and when the doors opened there was a taxi waiting.  
  
"That it?" The driver asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just give me a sec," Susan looked at Mike.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wasn't sure about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I wasn't sure I'd like you. Carter's an old friend and as idiotic as his actions were, he does still love Abby."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Yeah I know. But the way you love her is different than Carter. He loves her as long as things stay simple or as long as they don't louse up his own needs. You love her even when she puts being there for her mother and brother before being there for you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Long lunch yesterday."  
  
Mike grinned, "Oh. Well, yes I do love Abby."  
  
"She loves you, too. And since I love her, I'm going to tell you this. Be good to her or I will strip you naked and take a scalpel to any appendage that presents itself."  
  
"Got it," Mike nodded.  
  
Susan smiled, "Good. Bye Mike."  
  
"Bye." 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"I wanna take you out tomorrow night," Mike said as Abby watched him tie his tie.

"I have to work," Abby reminded him. "Remember?"

"No, you don't. Taking a night off once in a while is not going to kill you and the bar won't burn down without you here."

"Alright but not tonight. It's Friday. The place'll be a zoo and not tomorrow. Is Sunday alright with you?"

"Sunday it is," Mike smiled as he turned around to kiss Abby. "See you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, you didn't ask her yet, did you," Frankie asked her partner.

"What?" Mike looked up.

"Abby. You didn't ask her to marry you yet."

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause you are playing with the ring box in the hand that's under the desk. Either that or you're doing something I so don't need to know about."

"Very funny," Mike rolled his eyes. "And to answer your question, no I haven't asked her yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for? That ex you told me about to come around and try to win her back?"

"No. I don't want to just do it to get it over with. I want it to be special. But I'm nervous. I've never asked anyone to spend the rest of their life with me. It's a little daunting."

"Do you love her?"

"Loving Abby isn't the problem."

"Do you think she loves you?"

"God I hope so."

"So, ask her! What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could say no. She could laugh. She could start projectile vomiting across the table at me at the mere thought of marrying me."

Frankie bit her lip to keep a smile and laughter from coming forth. "Mike," she said once she'd gotten her reaction under control, "I think you are in need of more help than I can give you. Your old partner and captain were married right?"

"Lennie and Don? Yeah they've been married. Why?"

"Call them. They might have some advice." Frankie smiled and then opened her case file.

"I'll think about it."

"Call them," Frankie ordered.

"I sincerely doubt projectile vomiting will make an appearance if you ask Abby to marry you," Don Cragen shook his head. Mike always did have a flair for the dramatic.

"Donny, when you asked Marge to marry you, were you nervous?"

"Of course. It's a serious proposition. But Mike, it could also be the best thing that ever happens to you."

"If you're lucky," Lennie pointed out. "Me? I didn't get lucky."

"Not all marriages end like yours Lennie," Don pointed out. "Mike, you want my advice? Ask her. Abby coming into your life is the best thing that could have happened to you. Don't let her get away."

"I agree with Don, Mikey. And this is coming from a man who struck out twice. If I were a few years younger, I'd go after Abby and if she looked at me the way she looks at you, I'd marry her."

"Hands off, Lennie."

"Why? You don't deserve her," Lennie grinned.

"I know, but I love her."

"Then ask her to marry you," Don said. "Look, let me explain this to you in a mathematical way. You are a known factor, the fact that you want to marry Abby is a known factor. Abby is the x in the equation. Now, and this is the important part so pay attention, in order to solve for x you have to ask Abby to marry you."

"And if math isn't your strong suit, I have another way to put it," Lennie said. "Ask her, you dunderheaded nincompoop!"

"Thanks Lennie."

"Thin Blue Line," Abby answered the phone.

"Hey stranger."

"Susan, hi. What's up?"

"Just wondering if you asked him yet or if you're still waiting for him to ask you."

"Just tell me you're not at work, okay?"

"I'm home, you're safe. So?"

"So, how's work?"

"Abby," Susan groaned. "Why won't you ask him?"

"It's hard to explain," Abby said as she sat down. "Mike was the first guy I ever wanted to marry. The first one I saw a future with beyond a movie date on a Saturday night. What if he says no?"

"Abby, that man is not going to say no. He is so in love with you I'm surprised he hasn't asked you yet."

"And that's another thing. If he is so in love with me, why hasn't he asked?"

"He's probably as scared as you are."

"What if that's not it? What if he just doesn't want to get married? What if he's perfectly happy spending the rest of our lives living together?"

"Abby, I say this as a friend and someone who loves you. Ask him or I'm going to kill you."

Abby rolled her eyes, "I'll think about it."

"No. Don't think. Do."

"Fine Susan."

"Excuse me, miss, I'm looking for my girlfriend. I was wondering if you'd seen her," Mike teased a very busy Abby as she stopped by his table later on that night.

Abby smiled and played along, "Well, if you tell me what she looks like, I might be able to help."

"Brown hair, brown eyes, about five foot, three, and very beautiful," Mike smiled.

"Hmm, I think I know who she is, but unfortunately, I don't know where she is. Sorry."

"Oh well. Are you free?"

Abby laughed, "Maybe later. In the meantime, you guys want a refill?"

"I'm good."

Abby nodded and then to Mike's companion, "Detective?"

"Now, how did you know I was a cop? We've never met," the man said.

"Well, you're in a suit for one and I know that you're not a uniform cause they wouldn't be wearing one. Medics and firemen usually stake out the tables closest to the pool tables and jukebox and they don't wear suits either. Besides, you may not know me but I have seen you before."

"Oh, yeah? Where?"

"Picture in the office. Dad liked you, Rey."

Mike smiled. He'd seen Abby's dad's collection of photos. "Ab, we really have to hang some of those up."

"I agree. So, Rey, beer?"

"I'm okay for now."

"Right. Just let me know."

"I will."

Abby went back to the bar.

Rey leaned over to Mike, "Logan, we don't know each other well, but we do have a common bond. He's sitting over there with Lt. Van Buren and Ed. So, I'm gonna give you the advice I know he's given you. Marry her before someone else realizes what a good woman she is and steals her away."

Mike nodded, "I plan to."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Abby commented as they walked back towards home after dinner.

"Hmm? Oh sorry."

"It's okay. Mike, something wrong?"

"No. That's kinda the thing."

Abby stopped walking and turned to look Mike in the eye. "It's a 'thing' that nothing's wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Good or bad?"

"Good. Really good. Too good."

"No such thing."

"Only when you're afraid of messing it up."

"Okay Mikey, what's going on?"

"I've been going back and forth for a while now on whether or not I should ask you this. There's this voice in my head telling me that I'd be crazy not ask because if I don't I'll never know."

"Am I gonna like this?"

"God I hope so," Mike said as he looked at the sky. He sighed and then looked back at Abby. "I want to marry you."

"That's the second time someone's told me that in less than a year," Abby said without missing a beat.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. Only this time I don't want to run screaming in the opposite direction."

"That's good. That's very good. What do you want?"

"I want to marry you, too."

"You mean it?"

"No, I'm just saying it so I can crush your spirit later," Abby said rolling her eyes. "Yes I mean it."

"So, we're getting married?"

"No, not yet. Not until there's a question asked."

"Right. Right. Okay-"

"Michael Logan, will you marry me?"

"That's my line."

"Not this time, it's not. We have always seemed to defy the norms. I figure the marriage proposal shouldn't be any different. C'mon, how many guys you know marry their first love decades after meeting them?"

"I love you, Abby."

"I love you, too," Abby smiled. Then she kissed him.

"Wait," Mike pulled back. "I have something for you."

"Really? What's that?"

"This. I've had it for a long time." He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it.

"I recognize that."

"She left it to me in her will. Told me to give it to 'the one'."

"The one, huh?"

"The one who drives me crazy, the one who knows me better than I know myself, or the one I love more than anything in the world. She wasn't clear on which so I'm gonna go with the third option."

"But, I do the first two so well."

"Yes, you do," Mike smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "But the last one-"

"Is true for both of us," Abby smiled. "Sometimes I think about when we were kids. You never bailed on me when it came to Maggie."

"You stuck by me, too, Ab."

"So, we'll just keep sticking by each other only instead of being live-in lovers, we'll be married."

"Husband and wife," Mike said with his smart-ass grin.

"Happily ever after," Abby added before she kissed Mike. When they parted she smiled up at him. "We're getting married Mike!"

"Hell yeah!" He picked her up and spun her round.

7777777777

"Dr. Carter, can you fasten your seatbelt? We'll be landing soon."

John nodded and did what was asked. He glanced out the window and could just see JFK in the distance. "Almost there," he whispered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"Oh God, am I glad to see you," Abby punctuated her statement with a kiss when she saw Mike.

"I can see why," Mike looked around the overly crowded bar. "You giving away free beer, Ab?"

"No, but do you think if I told some of them that the bar down the street was, the crowd would thin out a little?" Abby asked as she and Mike made their way to the bar.

"Nah, the guy down the street is a cheap S.O.B.," Sally, one of the waitresses said. "No one would believe it. Mike, you any good at flipping burgers?"

"I can hold my own," Mike nodded.

"Good," Abby said. "Grab an apron and help Paulie in the kitchen, would you?"

"Yeah, you got it," Mike headed for the kitchen.

"I love him," Abby sighed.

"Yes, we know. We don't think you'd say yes to marrying him if you didn't love him," Lennie Briscoe said from the table next to where Abby was standing.

"Hey Lennie. When did Mike tell you?"

"Called me at lunch to let me in on the good news. Congratulations kid," he put an arm around her waist and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Thanks," Abby smiled at the older man.

"You two set a date yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, let me know when you do. Mike Logan committing to one woman is something I want to see."

"You got it Lennie."

"You're what?" Luka Kovac frowned although whether it was at the lab results he held or what the person on the other end of the line was saying was up for debate.

"I'm stuck at JFK. My flight was postponed and then flat out canceled."

"But why are you still in the airport?"

"Well, I've been trying to get a flight but everything's booked until the day after tomorrow. Did Chicago suddenly become a hot vacation spot for the middle of winter or something?"

Luka just laughed at Carter's question.

"Look, I just called to tell Susan not to put me on the schedule until next week."

"Oh, okay. Lemme know when your flight is, I'll come pick you up."

"That's not necessary. I can take a cab."

"I'll be there," Luka reiterated. "What are you gonna do tonight?"

"Try to sleep."

"Where?"

"Not sure. I guess I could go to my dad's place on the island."

"Good idea."

John heard some commotion in the background and then Luka had to go. John hung up the phone and headed out to the front to find a cab.

HR 

"God, I am so tired," Abby groaned as she fell on to the bed fully clothed, her feet dangling over the edge.

"You're beautiful when you're tired," Mike smiled as he slid Abby's shoes off of her feet.

"Hmm…" Abby sighed. "I'd say keep talking, but flattery isn't going to get you anywhere tonight Mikey."

"Can I undress you anyway? You might be uncomfortable sleeping in your jeans."

"Will you marry me," Abby asked, lifting her hips slightly so Mike could get them off.

"I already said yes. All I want now is to nail down a date."

"Soon. All we really need is a license and a judge."

"We need a witness or two, don't we?"

"Lennie and Don would be honored. In fact Lennie insisted," Abby mumbled.

"Oh really?" Mike took his own shirt off and then his pants before he pulled on a pair of flannel pants and got into bed with Abby.

"Uh-huh," Abby yawned. She snuggled into the mattress.

"Night Ab," Mike whispered.

"Night Mike."


End file.
